In certain connection applications, a fastener, such as a set screw is used to secure an object. It may be important to apply the fastener at a specific torque or range of torques. Falling under a specific torque limit could result in an insecure connection, while exceeding a specific torque limit would damage one or more components.
One way to prevent over torqueing is to use a torque wrench that is, or can be, set to a specific torque limit. Torque wrenches, however, can be expensive and are not always available. It can also be difficult for a technician to carry and use multiple torque wrenches, or to properly set an adjustable torque wrench, that might be needed for an installation.
Another way to prevent over torqueing is the use of shearable or torque limit fasteners. Shearable fasteners include a shearable head connected to a fastener body. The head has a set torque limit and shears from the body when excess torque is applied.